Castiel the Guardian Angel
by liittlewinchester
Summary: Gabriel has just finished his angel training and can't wait to show his little brother what he has accomplished. But, his plans change when he discovers something unusual coming from the Guardian Angel room. young!Gabriel and young!Castiel


Gabriel walked down the hallway admiring the shiny, gold angel wings pin he just received for completing his angle training. He proudly secured it onto his shirt, excited to show his little brother what he had accomplished. As he passed the guardian angel room, where he was just hours earlier, he heard the squeaking of the stools around the selection table followed by a few annoyed moans. Curious, Gabriel opened the door to see what was going on.

When he pushed the door open, Gabriel was greeted by a loud thud and a small puff of angel wings that flew up into the air.

"Hello?" Gabriel says curiously, his angel blade dropping into this hand just on instinct.

He hears a rustle behind the table and is shortly met by Castiel, as he appears from the other side of the table. Gabriel breathes a sigh of relief and watches as his little brother, runs over and buries his face in Gabriel's leg. Gabriel laughs lightly and lifts Castiel up giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"You alright Cas?" He asks.

Castiel looks at his older brother, his big blue eyes glassy from tears, then buries his face into the crook of Gabriel's neck. Gabriel takes a seat at one of the stools around the selection table, curious to see why his little brother was in here in the first place.

The selection table in the guardian angel room is one of the aspects of training that you have to complete before you are a full angel. You place your hand on a scanner and in the center of the table displays an image of a human whose guardian angel you have been assigned to be.

Castiel wiggles his way around so he is sitting on Gabriel's lap and can look at the selection table as well.

"Why is he crying Gabriel?" Cas asks, looking up at his big brother.

"Who Castiel?"

Cas points to the image in the center of the table and Gabriel is shocked at what he finds. The young Winchester boys in a motel room somewhere in the Midwest. The youngest one, Sam, is asleep in the bed and Dean, the oldest, sits next to his brother tears slowly running down his cheeks. Gabriel is especially curious how this happened knowing what the Winchester's future is going to be.

"Castiel how did you get this image up?"

"I scanned my hand like you said to do." He replies, a tentative smile on his face.

Gabriel checks the scanner, and sure enough Castiel's name appears in red underneath.

Can an angel this young already know whose guardian angel he is supposed to be?

A thousand questions run through Gabriel's head on how this could make any sense.

"Gabriel... Gabriel... Gabriel!" Cas exclaims, tugging on his shirt, "Why is that boy crying? Why does he keep asking for Father to give him his mother back?"

"He lost his mother, Castiel. And he misses her very much."

"Why doesn't he go find her? And ask his brother for help. I lose things all the time, but you help me find them." Castiel says, his eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

Gabriel laughs at his brother's innocence, "No Castiel, Sam and Dean's mother died years ago. She won't be coming back."

Gabriel watches curiously as his little brother watches the Winchester boys on the screen in the center of the selection table, and eventually a single tear rolls down his small cheek.

Castiel turns looks up at Gabriel, his eyes wide with innocence, "I don't want them to be sad anymore. Dean is a good big brother, like you are to me. It's not fair."

He crosses his arms and scowls in distaste. Gabriel's ears perk up as to how Castiel knows that Dean is a good big brother already after just a few minutes.

"Castiel? How did you know Dean is a good big brother to Sam?"

Cas looks off into the distance curious himself as to how he knew, "I don't know. I guess I just sort of knew."

"Well, little brother I think you have already found who you're a guardian angel for. Meet Dean Winchester." Gabriel says.

Castiel waves a small hand at the image of the Dean in the center of the table.

For the next few hours, Gabriel filled Cas in on everything he was curious about about the Winchesters.

When Castiel's breathing evened and he stopped responding to Gabriel's stories, he knew his little brother had fallen asleep. Gabriel carried him through the halls of the training center back to Castiel's room.

On their way back Gabriel was met with looks of disgust from the elders for being so generous to his little brother.

_He can handle it on his own. _

_He doesn't need you Gabriel, Castiel is old enough._

But, Gabriel didn't care he'd be around for Cas as long as he wanted him too. He was met with just as equally positive responses from the group of girls that Gabriel had completed training with, about how nice he was being to his little brother. That it was all worth it.

When the arrived to Castiel's room, Gabriel laid him in bed making sure to tuck his wings in carefully so he was comfortable. Gabriel sat down next to him on the bed and turned the TV onto the Winchester Network. Knowing he was going to become an Archangel Gabriel had special privileges other angels didn't.

As he watched the Winchesters on the TV, and knowing what was in store for them in the future, and how insistent he little brother was on making the Winchesters happy, specifically Dean. He knew one thing for sure...

"You're going to be in for a long road little brother." He says, squeezing Cas' shoulder, "But I'll be there along with you the entire way."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I came up with this idea last night after seeing something on tumblr! I love to hear feedback! So feel free to leave some or stop by my tumblr **liittlewinchester!

**xoxo,  
liittlewinchester**


End file.
